83 (film)
| studio = Reliance Entertainment Nadiadwala Grandson Entertainment | distributor = Reliance Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = India | language = Hindi }} '' '83'' is an upcoming Indian Hindi-language Sports drama film directed by Kabir Khan and produced by himself and Madhu Mantena and Vishnu Induri. Sajid Nadiadwala later joined the team of producers. The cinematographer of the film is Aseem Mishra. The film is presented by Reliance Entertainment. The film stars Ranveer Singh, Jiiva, Ammy Virk, Harrdy Sandhu, Pankaj Tripathi, Tahir Raj Bhasin, Saqib Saleem and Chirag Patil, reprising the India national cricket team that won the 1983 Cricket World Cup. Reliance Entertainment had hosted an event to announce the film along with the entire former team that lifted the world cup in 1983. Cast * Ranveer Singh as Kapil Dev * Tahir Raj Bhasin as Sunil Gavaskar * Saqib Saleem as Mohinder Amarnath * Ammy Virk as Balwinder Sandhu * Jiiva as Krishnamachari Srikkanth * Sahil Khattar as Syed Kirmani * Chirag Patil as Sandeep Patil * Adinath Kothare as Dilip Vengsarkar * Dhairya Karwa as Ravi Shastri * Dinker Sharma as Kirti Azad * Jatin Sarna as Yashpal Sharma * Nishant Dahiya as Roger Binny * Harrdy Sandhu as Madan Lal * R Badree as Sunil Valson * Pankaj Tripathi as PR. Man Singh * Satish Alekar as Shesharao Wankhede Production ;Casting Reliance Entertainment and the makers had hosted an event in September 2017 to announce the film along with the entire former team that lifted the world cup in 1983. The main casting of the film has been completed and who is playing whom has been settled. The cast with names of who is playing the role of which cricketer has been made public. Amiya Dev the daughter of Kapil Dev will be joining in the capacity of an assistant to the director Kabir Khan. West Indies fast bowler Malcolm Marshall’s son Mali Marshall joins ’83 team. Ranveer Singh and Kabir Khan set to collaborate with Pritam for an iconic anthem. ;Training The cast of the film is taking training in playing cricket. The leading actor Ranveer Singh, who is reprising role of Kapil Dev in the film shared picture of training session on Instagram. In first week of April 2019 in a training camp the cast was trained in playing cricket in Dharamshala with Kapil Dev. They were trained by former cricketers Balwinder Sandhu and Yashpal Sharma at Dharamshala Cricket Stadium. Singh was learning in and out of the game from Dev before start of shooting in June. ;Filming Kabir Khan the director of the film announced that the major shooting of the film will start in England in May 2019. The principal photography of the film is starting on 5 June in Glasgow, Dulwich college in London, Edinburgh cricket club, Nevill Ground at Royal Tunbridge Wells in Kent and The Oval cricket ground. The director Kabir Khan in an official statement said, “Now that it’s going on the floors, starting with the Glasgow schedule, everyone’s excited to recreate a journey that made history, all thanks to our cricketing heroes of the ’83 team.” Release The film was initially announced to be released on 5 April 2019 but later postponed to 30 August 2019. The release date was further pushed back to 10 April 2020 due to delay in pre-production. References External links * * 83 on Bollywood Hungama Category:Upcoming films Category:Indian biographical films Category:Biographical films about sportspeople Category:Films about cricket in India Category:Indian sports films Category:Sports films based on actual events Category:Indian films based on actual events Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Cultural depictions of Indian people Category:Cultural depictions of cricketers Category:1983 Cricket World Cup